dangerversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hogwarts Founders
The Hogwarts Founders are the four witches and wizards who created Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry over a thousand years ago. In the Dangerverse, they play a demi-godlike role, and also include the sons and daughters of the original Founders. The Gryffindor Family The Gryffindor Family has the major gift of wandlessly being able to control fire, as well as the minor gift of creating and controlling magical objects. Godric Gryffindor Godric founded the House of Gryffindor and created the Sorting Hat. He valued bravery and boldness. He has yellowish eyes and tawny hair with grey streaks, and walks with a limp which he got from the Battle of Hogwarts. He wore red robes and wire-rimmed spectacles. Paul Gryffindor Godric's son, Paul is playful and occasionally lazy, and bore a slight resemblance to Sirius Black in his posture. He, too, has tawny hair and red robes. Maura Gryffindor Godric's tawny-haired daughter, Maura is more sensible than her brother, and has a regal bearing. She, too, wears red robes. It is her line that continues through Harry Potter. The Hufflepuff Family The Hufflepuff Family has the major gift of controlling plant growth and the minor gift of being able to walk unseen. Helga Hufflepuff Helga founded the House of Hufflepuff and was the first Headmistress of Hogwarts. She valued hard work, loyalty and fairness. She has brown hair turning silver, and wears a sunny yellow. Adam Hufflepuff Adam is Helga's only son, and looks a lot like her, down to the yellow robes. It is his line that continues through Neville Longbottom. The Ravenclaw Family The Ravenclaw Family has the major gift of Healing, and the minor gift was once clairvoyance. Rowena Ravenclaw Rowena founded the House of Ravenclaw. She valued wit and learning. She once had dark hair, but after Healing a whole class from dragon burns, it has gone white. She wears azure robes. Brenna Ravenclaw Brenna is one of Rowena's daughters. She has dark hair and wears navy robes. Sophia Ravenclaw Sophia is another of Rowena's daughters. She has blonde hair and wears sky-blue robes. Margaret Ravenclaw Margaret is the third of Rowena's daughters. She has red hair and wears denim blue robes. Born a Squib, it is her line that continues through Aletha Freeman-Black and Meghan Black. The Slytherin Family The Slytherin Family has the minor gift of Parseltongue, while the major gift seems to be seeing the futureAuthor's Notes from " ". Salazar Slytherin Salazar founded the House of Slytherin. He valued cunning and ambition. He was a pureblood fanatic, which caused the rift between the Founders. He was killed on Hogwarts' grounds. Matthias Slytherin Matthias was Salazar's older son. It is his line that continues through Voldemort. He sided with his father. Alexander Zacharias Slytherin Alex is often considered Salazar's "good" son, as he was the only one who stayed with the other Founders during the breach over blood status, angering Salazar. He further angered his father by marrying either a Muggle or a Muggle-born witch (possibly named Anne), and proceeded to have a daughter and a son with her. On the day of his son's birth, his father visited their home, and cursed him and his descendants. "}} Alexander's line, though ended, continues through Amanda's soul, and presumably her brother Matt's." " Notes and References Category:Characters